


青春期躁动

by july677



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july677/pseuds/july677
Summary: 一个阳光明媚的下午，王耀和亚瑟2个做完作业的高中生，百无聊赖中开始探索阿尔弗雷德电脑中的小电影。2个竹马好友在偷看了AV后引发了互撸事件。又在之后，一不小心看了一部GV………………
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“这道题的常规解法是，作出在0到2π区间上正弦和余弦函数的图象，然后就可以解出2个交点的横坐标了。分别是π/4和5π/4。

“……有没有更简单一点的方法？一下子就能看出答案的。”

“确实，我也觉得画正弦图象比较麻烦。我的解法是画一个单位圆，在圆上作出一、三象限的对角线，由正弦线和余弦线，就可以得出这个答案了。”

“……”

“怎么了，耀？”

“亚瑟，学霸的世界我不懂……”

亚瑟扶额。  
“耀，你如果再和阿尔弗雷德疯玩下去，明年的高考只能拼个重在参与了。”

这话王耀听得一点也不舒服。这算啥？学霸对学渣的实力嘲讽么？说实在，他王耀也不算什么学渣，顶多算个普通的学弱，好好努力一把，还是能够实现逆袭的。只不过优秀学生代表亚瑟·柯克兰的光环过于耀眼，相比之下他王耀还真是不够看。

亚瑟和他自小一起长大，双方对彼此熟悉得不得了，用俗话来说就是屁股上的毛和痣都能数出来。两人儿时都是一副熊孩子模样，没少让父母操心。本以为可以没心没肺地做一辈子好兄弟，没想到上了中学两人明显拉开差距。亚瑟聪明优秀，成绩涨得飞快，很快便赶超同龄人一大截，荣升老师心中的优等生，同学眼里的真学霸。他孩子气的娃娃脸逐渐张开，天生丽质的漂亮轮廓从萌系正太变得立体而消瘦，少年的模样逐渐英俊勾人起来。在学校里的人气也是水涨船高，连任了几年的学生会长。

除了眉毛越发浓密。——王耀悄悄吐槽道，内心充满羡慕嫉妒恨。

真希望他以后秃顶。——王耀同学，这个诅咒太恶毒了。

相比起来，王耀就显得“不幸”多了——当然这个所谓不幸，不过是因为亚瑟身上太过强大的主角光环所致。进入中学后，王耀并没有表现出在学习上的过人天赋。别人该努力几分，他就该挥洒多少汗水。

更加可惜的是，他没能和亚瑟一样天生丽质，拥有一张帅气的脸，可以保证自己混不下去的时候，还有个靠脸吃饭的路子可以走。相反的，他那一张雌雄莫辨的正太脸依旧如昔。虽然王耀五官本身就不差，但是这不是他想要的啊！又由于自己有留长发的爱好，已经不止一次在上洗手间的时候被人质疑性别了！

更让人糟心的是，他王耀的身高长到169就熄火了！

少年王耀的忧郁，伴随着竹马亚瑟·柯克兰的优秀发展，从初一开始，持续到了高二。

亚瑟盯着将脑袋埋在臂弯里滚来滚去的王耀，汗滴从他的额角慢慢流下来。

他真不该把阿尔弗雷德介绍给王耀认识。阿尔弗雷德是他的表弟，仅仅小他两岁，是个唯恐天下不乱的美国男孩，人称混世小魔王。正常状态下的阿尔看上去是又蠢又中二，让他那张本来还挺帅气的脸都打了折扣。

就是阿尔带王耀去玩滑板、户外、街机、打篮球、酷跑……王耀以前哪儿玩过这样刺激的玩意儿！自然是入坑一时爽，一直入坑一直爽。

王耀虽不是学霸，也好歹是个本分的学生，谈得上勤勤恳恳、踏踏实实。他还希望能阿尔能学习下王耀这种勤劳踏实的优良作风，但他低估了阿尔。

亚瑟不知道中国有句老话，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。

因此他打算亲自上阵，把王耀从快要跑偏的轨道上拉回来。

于是亚瑟将身子探过去，推了推王耀蹭来蹭去的脑袋：“耀，你不要闹了，快起来继续做题。我今天给你讲解这个单元，你就休息一下。……到时候，你可以抄我的数学作业。”

听到抄作业王耀就精神了：“真的？”他猛地抬起头，瞪大了明亮的金色眼睛。亚瑟措不及防被他吓了一跳，身子猛地后缩。

王耀看起来特别开心，他近乎狂喜地朝着亚瑟扑过去，搂住亚瑟的肩膀，伸向他背后的手大力猛拍自己的好友：

“我就知道眉眉你最好了！眉眉不愧是我的好兄弟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！今晚给你露一手。”

亚瑟噗嗤一下笑喷，对王耀这种孩子气的举动只觉无奈又宠溺。王耀有个爱好就是下厨房，且厨艺直逼校内美食社长弗朗西斯。两人也曾经在校内社团活动上进行过厨艺的大PK，因此引发了大批女生的围观还差点造成了踩踏事故。

想起王耀今晚会下厨，亚瑟心里已经开始雀跃，嘴上却无法坦率地承认：“笨蛋！我是担心你周一交不出作业，被老师为难才让你抄的！另外你做的菜来来去去就是那几样，我都腻了，说真的一点也不期待啊！

“你一点也不轻，赶紧起来！”

“啊！你不期待？那每次都吃完的是谁？”王耀故作惊讶状。

“你这个笨蛋！因为不吃完的话太浪费了啊！节俭才是绅士的美德！你怎么会懂……”亚瑟涨红了脸，却也从善如流地用万能的绅士理论狡辩着。

王耀笑着松开亚瑟，重新坐回自己的椅子上，向亚瑟勾了勾手指，装出一脸邪魅的表情：“很好，少年，你已经引起了我的注意。现在，由你来担任我的临时秘书，替我解决这些难题吧。”说罢，他有模有样地摸了亚瑟饱满的下颚一把。

亚瑟一把抓住了那只装模作样乱摸的手，眯起满是笑意的眼睛，嘴上却是嫌弃：“耀，你刚才的模样简直蠢爆了。和阿尔有的一比。”

“切，和谁比不好，和他比。小爷我比他帅多了。”王耀知道亚瑟的脾气，也不生气。他笑嘻嘻地抽回自己的手，拿起笔划了划习题册：“好啦好啦，我不闹了。亚瑟，我这儿还有好多题都不会做。我不会再犯懒了，你好好教我吧。”

看到王耀露出了今天第一个认真的表情，亚瑟才放松了脸上紧绷的肌肉。

1小时后。

“大概意思都能弄懂么？”亚瑟老师的表情有些严肃，他很紧张。

“简单的那些没问题的，套用公式的我也懂了，难的部分我还得回去好好琢磨下。”王耀的表情看起来还挺自信。亚瑟也无法把握他能记住多少，总在心里为他捏汗。

眼见王耀愉悦得吹起口哨，开始把桌上的文具和习题往书包里收。亚瑟凝视着王耀，才发现曾经被他吐槽像女孩子一样的王耀，在不经意间已长成了清秀的少年。他骨骼修长、肌肉匀停，细白的肤质和红扑扑的脸颊显得十分健康。以前太过可爱的面部轮廓逐渐变得立体精致，曾经圆溜溜的眼睛也长成了俊眉星目，长长的睫毛垂下来就像把小扇子，看起来也不再像个女孩子，而有了个俊俏少年的模样了。一时间过去的王耀和现在的王耀在亚瑟的眼前重叠起来，相似的地方巧妙地重合，又分开化为2个不同的影子。

原来我们已经一起度过了那么多年。

“啧啧，你在发什么呆。”王耀的略带戏谑的话，让亚瑟回过神来。他发现早已收拾好东西的王耀，正在一旁的电脑桌边摆弄起阿尔的电脑来。

没错，他们在阿尔的房间里补习功课。因为阿尔和马修前天刚刚去参加了短期军训，因此房间便空了出来。阿尔的房间地理位置很好，冬天吹不着冷风，夏天晒不着太阳，打开窗子望下去就是自家花园的水池。每次亚瑟想起这件事，都无法理解家里人为何如此偏心至此。

可是亚瑟、王耀，这并不能成为你俩趁着阿尔不在就来蹭人家房间舒适度的理由。

亚瑟见王耀熟练地开了电脑，然后点开了阿尔的硬盘分区开始快速地浏览刷新，不禁问道：“耀，你想看什么？还是阿尔这小子又下载了什么？”

“唔，阿尔说他走之前下了最新的邪恶力量第十一季……他还说，我上次想看的权力的游戏第四季他全部都下载回来了。”王耀点击光标的手速一点都没有因为亚瑟的提问而变慢，他的声音里全是兴奋和迫不及待。

“邪恶力量你居然还在追……我追了三季就审美疲劳了。权力的游戏那种剧情也只有美国人爱看……”习惯性地吐槽一下美国的快餐娱乐文化，亚瑟站起身来，站在王耀的身边围观。

“哦，是么？可我觉得挺好看的。亚瑟你如果能够一直追下去说不定会改观呐。”

“这不一定，你播下最新的一集。如果还是前三季的风格，我就没有看下去的必要了。”

两人斗着嘴，消磨着这点寻找文件的时间。出乎意料的是，王耀在阿尔的硬盘分区里找了大半天，依旧没有找到最新的邪恶力量。倒是在该分区里找到了下载好的《权力的游戏》第四季完整版。

王耀对阿尔的执行力表示非常失望：“唉，二肥这点能耐，难成大器啊~”

亚瑟失笑：“王耀，你也别老耍嘴皮子威风。既然阿尔难成大器，你就少和他玩，早点回到正轨上来。”

王耀瞄了他一眼，琥珀色的眼珠子上下转了几下，神色调皮：“知道了，眉大帅哥，感谢你的关心。我怎么觉得你今天啰啰嗦嗦的特别像老妈子。难道说你没吃药？”

亚瑟一听，这什么话？这必须得反驳！

“喂，什么老妈子！王耀你别得寸进尺！另外我这不是关心你！我是怕你到时候考试不及格，受不了打击，所以才提醒你！”他不知道为何竟无端被王耀的眼神看得面颊发热，只好慌忙转移起话题来：“够了！既然邪恶力量没法看，那你快点补权力的游戏！晚点不是说要、要给我做晚餐的么！”

说看就看，王耀和亚瑟都没有任何迟疑，点开第一集后就双击进入了全屏模式。王耀是该剧忠实粉丝，在脑海里回顾了一下前情之后，很快进入看剧的状态之中。然而他们没有想到的是，这片子第四季一开篇就上演了毫无节操的NP戏码，男女、男男都有。第四季延续了前三季的优良传统，裸戏部分演员真身上阵且必会露点，甚至有加重的趋势。

亚瑟并不是该片的忠实粉丝，他不过是一个陪看的。但陪看人员也没有什么特别明确的职业操守不是么？于是亚瑟看着看着，忍不住当着王耀这个忠实观众的面，说了些不该说的话：

“网上把这部片子称为‘杀与操之歌’，简直不能更对了。这种片子你也能追那么久，我实在很佩服。”

王耀还在苦苦思索剧情的何去何从，听到这话顿时气打不到一处来。然而他也无法反驳亚瑟的话。谁让这部片子前三季都是这个尿性。然而王耀前三季都挺过来了，对着这些限制级的画面也能脸不红心不跳的无视下去。可被亚瑟这么一戳破，他心里就不乐意了。

王耀光标一晃将窗口关掉。亚瑟呆愣了一下，才意识到自己说错了话。可他也拉不下脸来道歉，只好拼命搜刮着脑海里的语句，给自己辩白：

“你，你生什么气嘛！虽然话是过分了些，但是也只是引用了网友说的话，其实不是我的观点……耀，其实我觉得这片子挺好看的，演员不错，服装造型也挺还原……再说了，那时候的男女关系，好像确实那么混乱……”

“你没说错，亚瑟。”王耀的声音闷闷地传来。

“你没说错。错的是我不该和你一起看。其实我只是想把剧情看过就好了……”王耀觉得就是自己鸡婆，竟然忘了亚瑟这万年毒舌。他只要是一看此类影视必遭亚瑟吐槽，但是他又没有和亚瑟一样的审美能力去看歌剧、听音乐会。想到这一点，王耀不由自主地联系起自己和亚瑟在各方面的差距，忽然愁眉苦脸起来。

“我，我不是这个意思！我只是，只是……”只是习惯性地那样说罢了，我一点都没有贬低你品味的意思。然而这话就像是卡在亚瑟的喉咙里一样，怎么也说不出口。

王耀晃晃脑袋，好像想把坏心情甩出去。他打断亚瑟的慌不择言：“好啦，亚瑟。我知道你不是这个意思……算了，我把片子拷回家慢慢补，一会儿拷完了一起去超市买点食材吧。就当作你为我补课的谢礼。”说到下厨，他的心情又由阴转晴起来。

亚瑟识趣地闭了嘴，没有继续破坏气氛。王耀翻出自己常用的移动硬盘，接上电脑的USB接口就开始拷贝美剧。阿尔下载的剧集是高清1080P，10集美剧要将近十几个G，王耀查看传送进度条，上面提示他拷贝结束似乎需要近半小时。这半小时里他还真的不知道做什么好，干脆看看阿尔肥的电脑里还有什么不错的高清电影吧。执行力很强的王耀同学，开始狂刷阿尔的硬盘分区。

一旁捧着手机的亚瑟只好刷起了社交圈，没刷几行便看到了阿尔发的自拍。照片上阿尔咧着嘴笑的夸张，牙齿白得发亮，脸颊因日晒变得通红，几粒充满美国BOY特色的雀斑正呼之欲出。亚瑟看到阿尔的笑脸顿时联想起他平时种种恶行，于是忿忿点开评论框，吐槽阿尔终于去出了远门不再制造噪音和骚乱，顺便能够让耀好收心，将心思放到课业上来。

亚瑟提交了评论后，很快就刷到了弗朗西斯的更新，果不其然弗朗西斯又晒了新的女友，且又是一张新面孔。刷到了弗朗西斯的话绝对少不了基尔伯特和安东尼奥这2个损友。他们三个人经常一起行动，而发布的内容相近度也非常高。

很快，基尔伯特的一条吸引了亚瑟的注意——

“#本大爷今天也像小鸟一样帅气！# 来自于@Eliz_今天催稿了么 的资源，特地放出来分享一下！有很多人跪求的经典系列！包括中出，野外露出，捆绑，道具PLAY等。啧啧，还是男人婆给力。番号详情看图，地址大力戳http://5ghwdGnt.xxx.net/ 网盘失效私信我。一小时后删。”

该条得到了众人的大力点赞，多方好评和转发。评论里，许多网友大赞基尔人帅心善，祝他好人一生平安。还有人哭喊着鸟爷居然认识801太太求抱大腿混眼熟。亚瑟憋着笑刷评论，忽然发现评论中有一条竟然来自阿尔。

“哈哈哈哈哈伊莎这个资源Hero几天前已经下好了哦！不过忙着没看。基尔前辈看完的话告诉Hero哪几个番号比较棒啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“给手速跪了！本大爷佩服！不过前几天喝多了忘了这茬，现在大爷还在挂着下载！”基尔竟然还回复了他。

亚瑟一边囧囧有神地看着这群精力过剩的青少年在首页上四处互动撒泼，一边庆幸还是王耀心地纯洁爱好健康，只看大热美剧消耗过剩的脑细胞。他忽然意识到，自己刷社交圈也有十分钟了，怎么在这十分钟里，王耀一点声音也没发出呢？

抱着这样的疑惑，亚瑟抬起了眼，看向坐在电脑前的王耀。从亚瑟的角度，他看不到电脑屏幕。只能看到王耀右手握着鼠标，左手却一反常态地捂住了口鼻。他的眼睛直勾勾盯着屏幕，面颊上泛出一丝难以察觉的迷之红晕。他似乎完全没有意识到亚瑟的存在，只是用右手时不时点击几下鼠标，又按动几下滚轮，十分专心致志。

王耀这是在看什么，那么全神贯注，又好像很……害羞？

亚瑟极少看到王耀这个样子——毕竟那么久以来，王耀很少将这2种状态一起表现出来。亚瑟心生好奇，他忍不住开口问道：

“耀。”

王耀没反应，眼珠子还是直勾勾盯着屏幕。

“王耀……王耀！”亚瑟不由得加大了音量。

像平静的水面突然扔进了一颗石块，王耀的自我世界瞬间被亚瑟击破。他浑身一个哆嗦回过神来，显然吓得不轻，然后发现本来是坐着的亚瑟已经站起身来，正在向自己靠近。

“啊啊！没，没什么！我在搜罗二肥有没有什么好看的电影，可以，可以拷回去慢慢看……”王耀松开捂着嘴的左手，慌乱地解释着。他右手有些发抖，但他还是操控鼠标飞速点击起来。在亚瑟的脑袋探到店内屏幕之前，他成功的关掉了一些东西。

可惜，他还是慢了一步。

亚瑟还是成功发现了，他打开的那个名为“星名美津紀 美少女の制服の中”的文件夹。

亚瑟眼疾手快抢过鼠标，光标稳稳落在文件夹上，双击，打开。由于阿尔开的一直的大图标预览模式，顿时一张张衣不蔽体、性感极致的美少女写真图片弹了出来。少女的丰硕傲人的胸部几乎要弹出屏幕，皮肤白皙细腻堪比牛奶布丁，脸蛋甜美可爱，年龄看上去大概18岁。青春期男孩心目中最理想的性幻想对象不过如此了。照片里少女穿着各式比基尼，死库水，学生制服，常服，时而散发时而双马尾，姿势一个赛一个的撩人。虽然没有露点却依然色气十分。亚瑟瞥了一眼该文件夹的上一级——“HONDA KIKU SHARES”。

果然不出他所料。

亚瑟回过头盯着王耀，眼神复杂。王耀一接触他的眼神便低下头，但紧接着又抬起头，眼神热辣辣地瞪回了亚瑟。

“看什么，男人看美少女写真有什么错。”

亚瑟噗嗤地笑了：“当然没什么错。但是你也不能一声不吭就看了啊，说什么也得带上我吧。”他说着挤了挤耀，将自己塞进阿尔耀身旁的空间。阿尔贪图享受，电脑前用的不是普通的电脑椅，而是一个软软的小型布沙发。这个小沙发满打满算的话，可以坐下2个亚瑟身材的人。

“来来来，一起看。说实在你也少看些这类少女系写真了，她们穿得虽然少，但是不露点有什么意思。本田菊这个宅男怎么也不分享些劲爆的，我不信他没有资源。”

“……看不出来，眉大学霸对这方面那么有研究，我下周就把你的原话抄送给追求你的女生们听。”

“Go ahead。我正好觉得她们整天围在我旁边有点烦，让我不能专心忙事情。”

“够了！像你这种人！是无法理解我们这种希望得到女生青睐的人的心情的！”

“喂喂！我说耀，我要是没记错的话，你和弗朗那一场比赛不是产生了很大的话题么？你现在在女生里也有不低的人气，你担心这个干什么？”

“你不明白！她们对我是把我当做妇女之友！我才不要那样……你慢点翻！倒回刚刚那张！……放大！原尺寸大小！……算了，你松手！让我来！”

亚瑟看着抢回鼠标、兴致勃勃的王耀，心里顿生不明所以的失落。王耀也和那些被睾丸酮激素影响的男孩子一样，准备跨入黄暴的大坑？想起了刚才社交圈的内容，他心里突然冒出一个想法来。

亚瑟轻咳一声：“耀，看写真多没意思。按照我对阿尔的了解，他不可能只有这些资源的，你要不要看看他有没有下片子，比较刺激的。”他好像想到了什么，又加了一句，“万一有的话，你可以拷回去，慢慢看。”

说完，他终于憋不住紧绷的笑肌。

果不其然，王耀的脸腾地就红了。但由于他自小秉承“输人不输阵”的行事原则，无论心里怎样，气势上也绝不能退缩半分。他不甘示弱地顶了回去：“哦……哦！说的是！眉爱卿言之有理，不愧是朕的左右手！来来来，我们一起看看二肥有没有下一些比较经典的，额，动作，不，爱情动作电影。”

亚瑟终于彻底憋不住了，放声笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！耀，我说你也太……！你还真的打算和我一起看啊！”

王耀从亚瑟几乎可以称得上是舒畅的笑声中，感觉到了来自亚瑟深深的恶意。自己应该是被亚瑟耍了才对。然而骑虎难下的他只好赌气一般地狂刷阿尔的电脑分区。

“亚瑟，真男人就要说到做到。二肥这几个文件夹很可疑，我没猜错的话，好东西估计就在这里。”

事实证明青春期男孩子都没多大区别，传说中的神秘宝藏还真的被王耀给找出来了。阿尔的F盘里有几个神秘兮兮的文件夹，顶着一串外行人看不懂的数字，点击进去之后就出现了青少年十分熟悉的、令人脸红心跳的一些字眼。  
王耀脸红着一声不吭，连变态也装不下去。他好像患了选择困难症，光标晃来晃去就是不停下来。倒是一旁的亚瑟见怪不怪地开始提意见：“啧啧，类型还挺丰富啊。什么巨乳、丝袜、女仆、素人，想不到阿尔小小年纪口味那么重。”  
王耀其实有些兴奋，但是当真亚瑟的面还真的有些不好意思。他也许还抱着那份矜持，或者真的只是怂。光标好不容易才停在了一个带有“素人”字眼的上，像是下决心一般地点开。一个1G的视频和几个小文件就跳了出来。  
王耀的心砰砰直跳。爱情动作片这种东西他也只是偷偷看过一些画质模糊的、十分短小的劣质片源，况且他也没有和任何人一起分享过。没想到第一个同看的人竟是一起长大的竹马亚瑟。王耀心里莫名紧张，手心满是虚汗。  
视频打开得很快。这一部是亚洲片，1080P高清画质十分良心。男优向大街上的清纯漂亮的女优搭讪，没几句话后镜头切换到了旅馆。紧接着两人脱得赤条条滚上床，女优丰满的身材在镜头前一览无遗。然后观众熟悉的桥段开始了，女优蹲下来为男优口交，镜头给了她漂亮的脸蛋几个特写，再围着身材进行了各个角度的拍摄。几个镜头过渡后，女优脸上就是浓稠的白色粘液了，还有不少还堆积在了女优的舌头上。女优睁开漂亮的眼睛，露出满足的笑容，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，把那些粘液通通吞咽了下去——  
光是这个片段，王耀已经看得满脸通红，身子绷得紧紧的。  
“这素人绝对是假的。而且精液也是假的。”亚瑟觉得很无聊，提醒道。  
亚洲人拍的片子在直观刺激上的程度远不足欧美，但是亚瑟不得不承认的是，在羞耻感上，还是亚洲人拿捏得最棒。然而这种情节和尺度的片子他几年前就已经和恶友组一起“赏析”过了。他看到一旁的王耀强做镇定的样子，心下产生了捉弄他的念头。  
?  
他恶趣味地将进度条拉到了中间，说道：“唉，磨磨唧唧的真没劲，赶紧真枪实干啊。”  
王耀来不及阻止，眼睁睁地看着画面从颜射跳成了男女主角用激烈的姿势啪啪啪。音效也从刚才的女优细声细语变成了女优的尖叫娇喘，以及肉体相碰和咕啾咕啾的水声。视频女优用女上位的姿势坐在男优的身上，耸动着腰肢一上一下，丰满的胸部不停晃动，嘴里不断哼出观众熟悉的那几句淫声浪语。虽然片子打了薄薄的马赛克，但是还是能够看到男优粗大的肉棒在女优下身进进出出的画面，给人的视觉刺激不是一般的强。  
王耀“啊——”的一声，显然被打了个措手不及。他的脸已经滴血一样的红。他现在叫停也不是，自己点开的小电影跪着也要看完不是么？不叫停也不是，因为王耀心里隐约意识到，再看下去的话，他就要当着亚瑟的面出丑了。  
此时此刻亚瑟却没有将注意力集中在屏幕。他垂着眼皮专心注视着王耀。不知道为什么，他觉得此时的王耀就像一只想要偷腥的猫儿，抵挡不住眼前肉腥的美味，却又因为主人在场而不敢下口。亚瑟握着鼠标不放，却悄悄打量着王耀开始冒汗的鼻尖，和不断眨巴的眼睛。他注意到王耀的嘴唇也有些发红，而且似乎里面积累了不少唾液，嘴角变得有些湿亮亮的，这是看呆的表现。而且王耀似乎有些摆脱一开始的不自然了。他的身子放松了些，但却时不时地扭动一下腰，挪一下屁股，那动作就好像……  
就好像在用下体蹭沙发。  
亚瑟心里突然狂跳起来。如果他没有猜错的话，王耀应该是——勃起了。  
?  
所幸的是，这部片子是部短篇合集，每个片段都不会太长。这个小短篇的结局也是用脚趾头就能猜到了，女优被中出了个满，白花花的精液洒满她的大腿根，多余的射到了她的脸上。这短篇不过十来分钟，加上亚瑟之前跳过的几分钟，满打满算估计10分钟左右。可就是这短短的十分钟里，王耀就蹭了无数次沙发。  
短篇结束后，王耀突然在键盘上按下的暂停。在亚瑟疑惑的眼神中，王耀站起身来，故作镇定：“我要去上厕所。”  
可他的声音有些哑，脸上的红晕还没有退去，那句话说完还吞了吞口水。真是毫无说服力的借口啊。亚瑟心想。  
王耀转身就想走，却被亚瑟拉住了手腕。他回过头，撞上亚瑟有些暗绿的眼睛。亚瑟笑着出声，声音有些低沉：“我们刚刚明明没有喝水，你怎么突然想起上厕所了？怎么不看完再去？”他扭头用下巴指了指屏幕，“还有30分钟呢。”  
亚瑟的声音像甘醇的酒，而手掌的温度却像炽热的岩浆。王耀突然感觉到，他的眼神里有些自己看不懂的东西。他慌乱地辩白起来：“没喝水就上厕所不合理？我偏要去。”  
“你是不是觉得下面特别涨？耀，你不是想上厕所，你是勃起了，想射。”  
?  
亚瑟嘴里突然吐出那么直白的话，令王耀惊讶不已。他印象中亚瑟一直口是心非，但是说话的时候总是用词讲究，甚至有时候还抠起字眼来。然而刚刚从亚瑟嘴里说出的话几乎是与调戏毫无差别。王耀心里的惊讶甚至超过了他被亚瑟戳穿的窘迫。他几乎怀疑，今天的这个人只是个披着亚瑟皮囊的陌生人。  
王耀忘了要去反驳亚瑟。亚瑟在他呆愣的目光中站起来，绕到了王耀的身旁，手掌伸向王耀的下腹，轻轻掠过他的裤头。  
“呜……”王耀从喉咙里泄出一声呜咽。没错，他确实勃起了，下身涨得极难受。他也知道，男孩子如果有了这种反应，那么——简单撸一发就好了。  
他想躲过亚瑟自己去厕所悄悄撸，不知道为什么，他无法在亚瑟面前泰然自若地做这种事。  
亚瑟看着浑身僵硬的王耀，凑到他耳边低声说：“耀，我知道你要去厕所做什么。不过看这一小段你就勃起了，那你平时还是过得挺清水的嘛。”  
“粗眉混蛋！清水又怎么样！谁像你以前和腐烂那工口混蛋混过啊！”王耀羞耻爆棚，大怒。  
“那你知道怎么做才会舒服么？”话一说出口，亚瑟自己也吓了一跳。  
“废话！都是男人，这点东西还要你来教我么！”王耀确实知道，不就是脱下裤子，用手握住那根东西的包皮上下撸动么。  
时钟指向了下午3点半，午后的阳光斜斜的打在了房间里的2位少年身上。从亚瑟的角度看过去，王耀白皙的肌肤像被涂了一层金粉，泛出润泽的象牙色。他的头发也被阳光打造成柔和的乌金色。他的脸庞还是那么漂亮，却一点也不女气，反而充满生机。他的嘴唇如同汁水饱满的果实，诱惑人去咬一口。  
亚瑟觉得自己心底有什么东西无法控制地，正在呼啸而出。  
他搂过了王耀的肩膀，示意他坐下来。王耀不明所以，仍然气鼓鼓地瞪着他。亚瑟觉得鼻腔有点痒。他用手指着王耀短裤上那一点难以察觉的水渍，说道：“你看，你这都冒水了，很难受吧。”  
“是啊，没错，所以你快点让我去厕所……”  
“为什么要去厕所？是害羞？不敢当着我的面？我也是男人。”  
?  
王耀一惊。  
是啊，为什么要去厕所？为什么不敢当着亚瑟的面做？难道是害羞？  
自己和亚瑟都是男人，有什么可害羞的。  
可是王耀就是觉得哪里不对。他做不出来。  
这个问题在王耀的脑海里盘旋着，始终得不到答案。他好像隐约知道答案，那答案却像玻璃上蒙了一层雾气，王耀不想擦干净，也不敢擦干净。  
一只手突然探到他的腿间，摸索了几下便握住了他那根精巧的东西。王耀浑身一个哆嗦，抬起眼皮来撞进了亚瑟深邃的绿眸。  
那只手是亚瑟的。  
亚瑟伸出手来，隔着裤子握住了他的下体，在王耀还在愣神的片刻便摩挲起来。亚瑟的手指修长，手掌柔软又有力，手心的体温包裹着王耀的下身。王耀顿时感觉一股强烈的热度从下腹升起，他不由得一甩手，啪的一下将亚瑟的手拍开。  
亚瑟愣住了。他的手被王耀拍得发红，而王耀就像是被非礼一样地羞愧欲死。他头脑发涨，觉得王耀的就像被摸了尾巴的猫咪一样傲娇可爱，他想去逗弄他，亲昵他，把他按在那里抚弄他的身体，欣赏他的表情，听他断断续续的呻吟和喘息。  
一时间这种大胆的冲动占据了亚瑟的脑海，他都不想去思考这是否合情合理。亚瑟搂过害羞窘迫的王耀的肩膀，嘴里吐出蛊惑的话语：“耀，别害羞。憋着对身体不好。况且这种事情其实由别人来做更加舒服……要不要试试……”  
王耀僵硬着身体。他不知道该不该推开亚瑟。更要命的是，他的心里好像有那么一点点不愿意推开亚瑟。  
亚瑟带着难以忽视的炽热体温挨近了王耀。他搂着王耀的肩膀将他拉回了座位，并调整成了两人面对面的坐姿。坐下来后，亚瑟明显地看到，王耀因为勃起，运动短裤鼓起了一个小包。他觉得这裤子十分碍眼，但他也不好直接把他脱下来。只好另辟蹊径地将手掌从短裤的下摆探进去，摸进了王耀的胯下。  
?  
“呜……亚瑟你……”王耀扭动起来。亚瑟这个动作实在太过于流氓，几乎就是等同于非礼，连身为同性的他都难以招架。王耀的手及时按住了亚瑟埋在他裤裆里乱动的爪子，阻止亚瑟进一步入侵。  
“我什么？嗯？”亚瑟的声音带上了沙哑。  
“呜……没，没什么……我自己来！不用你来！”王耀咬了咬唇，衡量了一下决定选择一个折中的方案。没办法，亚瑟现在的模样十分陌生。他不知道为什么平日里坦坦荡荡的青梅竹马，在刚才的那一刻变得像个厚脸皮的登徒子。但他更不知道亚瑟为什么要在这种事情上戏弄他。  
王耀的脑子里也是乱糟糟的。热度和羞耻感让他的反应慢了半拍。在亚瑟火热的注视下，王耀自暴自弃地自己将手伸进了裤裆里，探索了几下便握住了自己的性器根部，小心翼翼地上下撸动。  
被用手扶起来的茎身将短裤顶成一个小帐篷，然而裤头的松紧带还稳稳地扎在王耀的胯部。  
亚瑟看着王耀那青涩的动作，不由自主提醒道：“耀，你的裤子还没脱呢……”  
他十分主动地拉住了王耀的裤头，连同里面的内裤一起，一下子拉到了王耀的大腿根部。王耀的手和手里握着的粉嫩性器瞬间暴露在空气中。  
王耀几乎是像脱水的鱼一样弹起来：“亚瑟·柯克兰！你他妈的搞什么名堂！”  
?  
然后下一刻亚瑟的动作让他倒吸一口凉气。亚瑟用自己的手，包住了他的手。亚瑟的手掌比王耀的更大，王耀那只手的触感冰凉又滑溜溜的，像一条不听话的小蛇。亚瑟加大了握力，带着王耀的手从茎身的根部往上套弄至顶端，再抚弄下来。一股触电一般的快感带着灼热从下体窜上脊椎，王耀的脑袋直接当机，腰一软竟坐了下来，一屁股陷进了柔软的沙发里。  
王耀感到亚瑟的握力和自己的完全不同。自己顶多是包着撸动他，而亚瑟更用力，却不会捏疼他。他的阴茎在亚瑟恰到好处的揉捏下迅速充血，从本身膨胀的状态变得更加挺立。亚瑟握着王耀的手，熟练地带领他套弄自己的欲望，用手指去照顾他的顶端，很快前列腺液就从那个小口源源不断地冒了出来，沾湿了两人的手。  
亚瑟惊诧于王耀的敏感，而王耀被这露骨的抚慰刺激得大腿发软。他低着头盯着亚瑟不断动作的手，感觉自己夹在中间手几乎被亚瑟手心的温度和自己发热的下身灼烧，嘴里吐出低低的喘息。他的性器早已因为充血而发红，顶端也在摩擦中泛起漂亮的玫瑰色。  
亚瑟自己也不好受。他握着王耀的手，眼里全是王耀难耐的样子。王耀的眼角发红，眼神涣散，由于缺乏经验，导致了他的手、他的下身、他的欲望和节奏都被亚瑟牢牢掌控着。亚瑟心里升腾起一种亵玩般的罪恶感，然而这股罪恶感又带来了隐秘的兴奋，和某种不可告人的阴暗快感。他一点点地加大力度和节奏，留心着王耀的喘息。  
他的手被王耀的分泌的体液沾湿，但也使得他的套弄更为顺畅。王耀的下体很粉嫩，和他们比起来简直就是清心寡欲的乖孩子。然而这个乖孩子现在被自己握着最脆弱的地方肆意把玩，身体诚实地做出反应。  
亚瑟低垂着眼帘，感觉到一股热流涌入自己的下腹，某些地方开始不可控制地发胀。亚瑟收紧了手，加快了速度，很快他听到王耀的喘息声变成了急促的抽吸。  
“唔……唔……哈……亚瑟，够了，够了，快停下……”  
?  
不知何时王耀已经变得浑身发软。他的额头被汗珠打湿，鼻翼细微地抽动着，舌头下分泌出大量唾液，使得他的声音含糊不清。他一只手绵软无力地推着亚瑟的肩膀，另一只手被迫感受着自己肿胀的器官。不知道是因为体液还是汗液，他的下体已经变得十分湿滑，连底部的阴囊都湿哒哒的了。亚瑟还在变换着节奏和角度套弄着他的欲望，他感觉到快感在下身集聚得越来越多，越来越饱满，一层堆积着一层，然后一直在临界点徘徊着却停了下来，不再向前。  
?  
“啊，亚瑟，你，松手……让我……自己来……”王耀忍不住说道。射精的欲望开始在下体汇集，却一直得不到解放，王耀想挣脱亚瑟把控节奏的手，想自己夺回主动权，好让濒临喷射的性器得到解放。  
“停，停下……让我……射……”  
亚瑟听到王耀甜腻的哀求，呼吸也加重了几分。可他并没有给这个急功近利的人口头上的任何回应。他抬起眼皮看了一眼王耀，看到他平日里鎏金一般明亮的眼睛因为水光变得模糊，里面倒映着自己因为欲望而紧绷的面容，和半眯的绿眼珠。四目相对之时，仿佛打开亚瑟心底不可说的一个开关，里面那些深藏已久的情感如同泄洪般倾闸而出，流向他的四肢百骸。  
?  
他凝视着王耀的双眼，更快速地套弄他的性器，用拇指去摩擦他的顶端，不错过他脸上任何一个表情的变化。  
王耀在这不断发酵的快感中与亚瑟对视了片刻，便闭上了眼睛，半张起嘴来如同缺氧一般艰难地呼吸。他已经临近了高潮，处在射精的前兆中，性器红肿着微微跳动起来。他感到亚瑟粗重的鼻息喷洒在自己侧脸，那股熟悉的红茶香气带着亚瑟身上特有的费洛蒙向他袭来，好像要渗进自己的毛孔里。  
?  
“啊……啊！”突如其来的快感将王耀淹没。他的腰部猛地一弹，象牙色的颈脖像濒死的水鸟一样仰起，在整个臀部一阵难以控制的收缩之后，他感到下身迎来久违的解放。他修长的大腿抽搐着颤抖，感觉到在亚瑟的动作下，一股股精液从自己体内射出。高潮后的王耀浑身放松，绵软无力，思维也被快感冲刷干净，脑海里出现了短时间的空白。  
?  
等到他回过神来，才发现亚瑟早已松开了他，正垂眸看着自己的手。而亚瑟的深色的T恤衫上沾上了几滴白色的星星点点，空气中浮起淡淡的腥气。  
老天爷！  
他王耀刚刚居然被自己的发小亚瑟握着手撸了一发！还射在了他的身上！  
?  
“亚、亚瑟！我……我不是故意的！对不起！”王耀忙不迭地道歉。他四处张望着想找抽纸，却感觉到了手上的粘腻。王耀低头一看，发现手上也粘着些许绸白的精液。这时一只手伸到了他眼睛，骨节分明的手指上也沾满了和自己手上同样的东西。  
?  
亚瑟的声音冷不丁地在耳边响起：“挺快的嘛。话说，好浓啊……你这是憋坏了么，耀。”  
王耀顿时起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“闭嘴！你这混蛋才快！还有，谁憋坏了啊！”  
“可看你射那么多，而且还很舒服的样子，这是积累了多久……”  
“闭嘴！谁舒服了！你这流氓还有脸说！还不是你干的好事！”  
“喂！我哪里流氓了！我这是帮你发泄！男人之间互相帮助泄火是很正常的事情！你这是保守和偏见！”  
“狡辩！根本就是狡辩！”  
?  
王耀心头火气难消。他不知道是气亚瑟的自作主张，还是气自己的无力反抗。总之被亚瑟撸到射精了还被嘲笑了一番，简直是可忍孰不可忍！亚瑟柯克兰这个顶着好学生皮囊的人面兽心精力过剩的闷骚混账王八蛋！老子是上辈子造了什么孽，这辈子才碰上他！男孩子之间这点隐秘的事情被他挖出来了，以后他揪着我这点不放影响我出任CEO，迎娶白富美怎么办！真是倒了八辈子血霉！  
他的脑内台词已经开始爆棚，嘴里却气鼓鼓的一句话也骂不出来。只好恶狠狠地瞪了一眼亚瑟表达自己的愤怒，亚瑟居然还摆出了一副无辜的样子。  
“看在你是我发小的份上，小爷我就大人不记小人过，放你一马了！下次再这样乱来小心我不客气。”王耀对着亚瑟故作无辜的面孔发出警告。然而他的样子根本没有丝毫的威慑力，反而像是被偷走了松果的松鼠一样气急败坏。  
很可爱，真的非常可爱……  
亚瑟内心砰砰直跳。  
?  
王耀站起来，把自己的裤子胡乱拉好。转身就要跨出去。  
“耀！你去哪！”亚瑟想拦住他。  
“去厕所！！！！！”  
王耀几乎是逃一样，离开了亚瑟可以够得着的地方。亚瑟呆愣地看着王耀窜出房门，半晌才有了动作。  
?  
他用指尖搓了搓残留在上面的粘白液体，毫无疑问它带着耀的气息。亚瑟不觉得恶心，相反他心里有种难以名状的愉悦和兴奋，嘴角流露出了一丝古怪的笑意。他从身旁的抽纸里扯出几张纸，将手指上的粘液擦干净，再一点点擦去粘在他衣服上的白点，动作带着自己都没有察觉到的温柔。  
?  
王耀在浴室里将自己扒了个精光，然后开了最大水流任水冲洗自己。他也不知道自己怎么了，明明是凉水却越冲越热。亚瑟在他即将到达高潮的时候抬眼看了他，他们的眼神撞在了一起后便胶合成一团。亚瑟的眼神深沉而晦暗，他看不懂，但他却为此感到脸颊发热、心跳加速。他在亚瑟眼里看到了失控的自己，似乎被他变得深绿的瞳仁染成了同样的颜色。  
一想起这个片段，王耀更加燥热了。  
他从架子上的沐浴露中挤了些出来，胡乱地在自己下腹和大腿见搓了搓，好像要洗掉刚才的味道。这又让他想起了亚瑟的手在自己下身动作的感觉。亚瑟的手比自己的更大，碰到他皮肤的时候有温暖潮湿的触感，而且还有些看不出来的薄茧，掠过他大腿的时候仿佛带着一簇湿热的小火焰。亚瑟不是书呆子，他体育很棒，篮球足球不在话下，乒乓球也能和王耀时不时杀个平手。除了厨艺实在太糟糕以外，亚瑟英俊、优秀、健康、有教养，简直五好少年，魅力十足。  
不对不对！我为什么要夸他！他刚才还对我做了那种事！！！  
王耀在花洒下抱着头，内心哀嚎不已。连头发被水打湿了都没注意。

亚瑟擦好了手指，才想起那个被他们晾在一旁的小电影。阿尔的电脑已经开启了自动屏保程序。亚瑟解开屏保重新进入画面后，看到那个视频窗口孤零零地站在那里，无声的控诉两人长时间的忽视。亚瑟真心觉得这玩意儿十分无聊，女优胸部太大、屁股太圆，演技太夸张，用一个本田菊他们宅圈常用的词来形容，就是油腻。也就阿尔喜欢看这种类型的。也不知道王耀这是多纯情，看这个都能硬起来。他还宁可王耀天天看AKB48的写真。  
他毫不犹豫关掉了视频。看到一条提示：“您的文件已经拷贝完毕。”

亚瑟松开了鼠标，放松了身体倒在沙发上。脑海里却是王耀刚才的模样，耳边还想起了那小小的喘息。他的手上还残留着王耀下身的触感，湿滑的液体裹着精巧的欲望，在他手里不断变得充血膨胀，王耀因为挣脱不开他的控制而变得绵软无力的手脚，以及……王耀半张的、水光滟潋的红唇，和里面隐约可见的贝齿与舌尖。

方才平息的那股燥热又回到了他的下腹。亚瑟用手捂住了脸。  
耶稣基督！圣母玛利亚！他这是怎么了！  
他握着王耀的手帮他自慰，渐渐变成了单纯的想要逗弄王耀，王耀被他玩弄到射了出来！  
而他在这个过程中，获得了不该有的心理快感！  
甚至一想起这个画面，自己都要因此而勃起了！

一定是睾丸酮素的错！

亚瑟仰卧在沙发上，深深地呼吸着。耀的气味还弥漫在空气中，钻进他的肺叶，挑逗他的神经。他根本无法平静下来，心里有一个声音告诉他——  
放弃吧，承认吧，面对吧。  
你逃不了了。  
是啊，也许在很早以前，他已经不可自拔了。

王耀洗好澡出来，已经看到亚瑟在摆弄起阿尔的电脑，他的手和身上的衣服都干干净净。王耀好奇问道：“亚瑟，你在干嘛？难道你还想看……”  
“咳咳，耀，你的剧拷好了。你要不要过来检查下。”亚瑟清咳两声，岔开了话题。  
王耀才回忆起自己一开始的初衷。这初衷是怎么演变成两人一起看AV，然后再演变成……王耀的脸刷的红了，烦躁地揉起半干的头发。他心里有股挫败感，想要在亚瑟面前扳回一局。王耀一屁股坐下来，亚瑟被他毫不客气挤到旁边。

王耀在亚瑟诧异的眼神中一把夺过鼠标：“……是拷好了没错。哦对了，刚刚那片不过瘾，我们再看有没有别的。说好了啊这次只是简单看下内容，你不能乱来。”

喂喂，有什么不对！  
“你怎么还在想着这个”  
“我是太久没接触这类东西了！才会反应那么大的！你凑什么热闹！还有说好了啊，这次你别动手动脚！不然老子赏你一招断子绝孙腿。”  
“……什么动手动脚，你的反应能不能别像个女人一样……”  
“你还想狡辩！”

明明是你自己level太低了，还说是我狡辩。亚瑟心里闷闷地顶嘴。  
眼见王耀居然抢回了控制权，浑身充满了不服气，亚瑟也不想再思考这个问题，干脆就随着王耀胡闹。王耀切出了刚才的文件夹，另外一个文件吸引了他的注意——  
“Eliz_shares_2014全年合集（共20部）”  
Eliz这个名字好眼熟了好像在哪里见过……算了，这不是重点。光标双击后进入文件夹，一串串瞎眼的名称就跳了出来。  
“中出、道具、捆绑、野外……二肥，我小看你了……”王耀目瞪口呆。

卧槽这不是吉尔伯特……不，伊丽莎白分享的资源么！亚瑟心里吼着。  
基尔和弗朗这几个人的尿性他是知道的，既然伊莎要分享给基尔，这片子的尺度……画面太美，亚瑟有些不敢想。  
然而在他还在脑补的时候，王耀已经点开了其中一个带有“野外”字样的视频。熟悉的“WARNING”红色大标题弹出来，一如既往地警告着这群偷偷看成人视频的、胆大妄为的青少年。亚瑟看到王耀做出一副不达目的不罢休的样子，只好泄了气作罢。  
算了这回就陪王耀胡闹一次。反正横竖就是个AV，自己定力比较好应该不会出什么丑。如果王耀还是太嫩扛不住，就放他自己躲进厕所里，爱怎么撸怎么撸吧。亚瑟心想。

可是这个画风有些不太对。映入眼帘的不是女优，而是一个年轻英俊的白人男孩。男孩子浅棕色的碎发，面容带着几分稚气，有些倒三角的身材修长结实，肌肤晒成蜜色，显得十分阳光。  
什么情况？这部片子莫非是剧情向？男优先出场，女优再出场？两人在心里同时发出了疑问。  
只见男优走着走着，来到了一个无人的公园，大树下的长椅上坐下来。莫非是要在这里和女优来一发？男优坐下后好像寂寞难耐。他隔着裤裆抚弄了一会儿自己的小帐篷，然后将太过狭窄的紧身牛仔裤解开，露出早已勃起的性器并自慰起来，并半眯着眼睛张开嘴，吐露出低沉的呻吟。  
不对，这个时候女优怎么还没出来？难不成女优还是个痴女，跟踪了男优许久，然后跳出来要男优和她啪啪啪么？  
“这怎么回事嘛……”王耀小声咕哝着。由于刚才他已经发泄过，现在的画面他倒是可以看得脸不红心不跳了。亚瑟也皱着眉，心里浮现出不好的预感。  
这时画面上出现了另一个演员，不是他们期待的女优，而是一个身材高大、肌肉健硕的男人，浓密的体毛令人生畏。他从后面悄声无息靠近了正在自慰的男孩子。  
这是怎么回事？没有等来女主角，倒是来了个更加强壮的男人？  
王耀的好奇心驱使他看下去。而亚瑟心里的不安几乎就要变成现实。亚瑟大概能猜到了，他们这次点开的不是给直男看的AV，而是给gay看的GV。

伊丽莎白……该死，他早该想到的！这匈牙利姑娘是个有名的腐女，网路上一群人抱着她的裙角喊她801大大，连王耀的表妹晓梅谈起她都是一副膜拜得不得了的样子。妈的，吉尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德这两个本世纪大蠢货和这个女人拷资源，脑子他妈的生锈了是吧！

在亚瑟懊恼不已的时候，片子的进度已经正式开始了。壮汉粗得吓人的巨物已经在白人少年的嘴里不断抽插，少年用唇舌迷恋地服侍着那根紫黑色的东西，手上抚慰自己下体的动作也没有停下。该说不愧是来自伊丽莎白殿下的经典片源么。

一旁的王耀已经看得石化。这部片子的内容刷新了他对男性相互行为的认知，使他忘记做出关闭视频这个动作。他并没有看过GV，也不知道男人和男人之间可以这么露骨的玩弄对方的生殖器。于他而言，似乎方才被亚瑟撸到射精已经是自己可以接受的极限了。他的思维还停留在相互自慰里。

“耀，别看了。”亚瑟忍不住出声。他觉得已经够了，如果再看下去，说不定王耀会产生厌恶情绪，继而会不会厌恶自己都说不定。

然而王耀没有反应。他的眼神还直勾勾的盯着屏幕，好像还没有从这个视频带给他的新世界里出来。画面上的2个男人已经脱掉了衣服，壮汉用舌头夸张地舔弄着少年胸前发红的乳尖，把玩着少年勃起的性器，两人粗重而充满情欲的呻吟从音箱里传出来。

王耀皱着眉，看得一脸不可思议，又兴致勃勃。他好像并没有被演员制造的那种气氛所影响，而是如同发现新大陆的探险者，新鲜而好奇地见识着这一切。

亚瑟听着演员的呻吟，王耀刚才的模样又一次浮上了他的脑海。他开始在心里失控地想象王耀脱下上衣是什么样子。他觉得今天的自己很不受控制。为什么，到底是为什么。  
到底要怎么样，我才可以把这种不切实际的想法和欲求给撇开。  
但是王耀就在眼前，就在旁边。亚瑟看着王耀洁白的侧脸和颈脖，王耀身上的气味钻进了他的鼻腔里，好像一颗火星落在了干柴上，一点点烧起了不可说的欲火。  
不，不行。  
耀一直把我当做好哥们。  
但是，真的好想……  
好想把他拥入怀里，抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，玩弄他每一个敏感的部位，看他眼里充满欲望，嘴里发出求饶的哭叫。  
不，不能再想了。

亚瑟伸出手，摸索到了键盘上的alt和F4，一同按下。顿时音箱里的呻吟声停止了，两个男人在无人的公园长椅上交缠的画面也消失了。安静的环境像一记无声的响雷，将亚瑟带出了幻想。  
王耀似乎也从刚才惊诧的情绪中回过神来。他扭头看向了亚瑟，发现对方脸色通红，而眉宇间充盈着刚才他看不懂的那种情绪。  
“耀，别看了。”亚瑟的声音有些抖，“那是gay video，拍给男同性恋看的。”

“gay…video……是什么……”王耀一时间不知道自己应该先问哪一个。

“就是男人和男人……做爱的视频。”不知道为什么亚瑟的声音听起来有些丧气。  
“男人和男人……要怎么做？他们又没有……”王耀舔舔嘴唇。他也不知道自己为什么要问亚瑟这个。  
“……你真的想知道么？”  
亚瑟垂着眼皮，浓密的睫毛在他的眼睑下投下一小层阴影。  
“你靠近点，我告诉你。”

王耀听话地、鬼使神差般地照做了。他一靠过去，亚瑟便捉住了他的手，放在了自己的胯部。  
“呀！你——”王耀一摸到亚瑟胯下的肿胀，像被烫了一样缩了回去。不料亚瑟好像早就料到这一招，又捉住他的手并牢牢握住，然后强行拉过，让他感受自己的硬挺。  
“干，干什么！”王耀慌了。  
“……说实在的，”亚瑟闭起了眼睛，深吸一口气，“我刚刚和你看了那个视频，现在想起来也有点不太舒服。你可不可以帮我……看在我刚刚帮了你一次的份上……”  
他小心地组织着语言，尽量显得逻辑通顺，不让自己露馅。

“我，我不干！”  
……啊啊，王耀果然会拒绝。因为王耀不是……  
“你要是觉得难受，就自己来！我是绝对不会帮你的！”  
……是么？你既然没有怀疑我的性取向，那么我是不是还可以为自己争取一下？

“耀，”亚瑟的声音带上几分恳求，“我自己弄不舒服。你帮我，说不定我很快就解决了。就像你刚才那样……”  
“他妈的谁快了！你别哪壶不开提哪壶！”  
Oh，亲爱的耀，你的重点又错了呢……

王耀还是妥协了。他顺从地任由亚瑟引导着他的手，看着亚瑟将属于他的那根东西从裤裆里解放出来。亚瑟牵引着王耀的手，抚上自己的欲望。  
他们的距离因为这个动作变得近了几分。亚瑟的侧脸就在王耀耳边。  
“像我刚才帮你的那样，从下往上，要快些，用力些。”亚瑟的声音在耳边响起，他的呼吸带着湿热的情潮，拨弄着王耀的神经。  
王耀秉着呼吸，撇去心头不知哪来的害羞，心里默念了几遍“我不过是帮他发泄下没有别的想法”，回忆了一下亚瑟刚才的速度和力度，开始握住亚瑟的性器动作起来。  
这一回忆不得了，他刚刚平复下来的呼吸又变快了。  
亚瑟半张着嘴，在王耀耳边深深浅浅地喘息起来。他的声线已经变得低沉，嗓音中特有的磁性此时此刻如同红茶的浓香，从亚瑟的喘息中透出来。亚瑟的性器在王耀手里一下子变得肿胀不堪，和刚才的规模简直不能相比。  
等等，为什么亚瑟的……比我大那么多！？别说是长度，就连粗细程度自己都无法和他相比。难道这就是人种的优势么…… 王耀乱七八糟地想着。  
亚瑟的高热的性器在他手心里越来越饱满和坚挺，他清楚得感受着亚瑟那一点点细微的变化。亚瑟的性器几乎要完全勃起了，王耀手法生疏，不知道是该继续加大力气，还是轻一点。他只好慌乱地保持着刚才的力度与速度，心里却越来越乱。亚瑟粗重的呼吸把他的耳根染得通红，他从脖子处生起一片鸡皮疙瘩，直到铺满了整个左肩。

“哈，哈……耀……用力些……快些”亚瑟仿佛在极力忍耐着什么，他闭上眼睛催促道。  
王耀心跳加速，几乎要蹦出嗓子来。亚瑟的额角沁出汗滴划过他唇边的的样子有种不属于年龄的性感，偶尔擦过一些部位时还能看到他表情的变化。王耀看得口干舌燥，忘记了亚瑟刚才发出的请求。  
亚瑟忍耐得及其难受。王耀的手很柔软，包裹着他下体的感觉好极了，比自己抚慰起来感觉好上千万倍。王耀好像很卖力，然而却始终掌握不到要领所在，每次都掠过那个让他极乐的点，而不给予满足。他的下身在青涩的抚弄下几乎要燃烧起火。他想要更多的抚摸，更快，更有力，更紧致。他不禁将一只手伸到自己胯部，再度握住了王耀的手。

“耀，用力些……像这样，才会舒服……呃啊……”  
王耀的手被亚瑟突然的握住，还没有回过神来便被亚瑟一捏。亚瑟带着王耀的手大幅度地撸动了一下，便放开了。他用湿漉漉的语气对着耀的耳边说道：  
“像我刚才那样，我就能快点射…… 试试看？”

王耀觉得自己的手像是亚瑟的温度烫伤。他慌慌张张地握紧了亚瑟的性器，模仿亚瑟刚才的动作上上下下地撸动。亚瑟的性器已经在他的卖力服侍下变得深红，在胯间挺动着像一根烧红的碳，在王耀的视网膜里留下难以磨灭的痕迹。王耀窘迫万分地服务着亚瑟被欲望充斥的下身。亚瑟已经勃起好一阵子了，他也帮着他撸了很久，但是亚瑟似乎还硬挺着，没有丝毫要射精的迹象。王耀的手腕已经越来越累并且已经变得酸痛，发出要主人休息的信号。

“哈，亚瑟……你好了么？觉得这样够么？……我，我好累……手好酸……”不知道是因为累，还是王耀实在是不想和亚瑟处在这种气氛下了，他对亚瑟提出了求和。

不料回答他的不是“好”或者“不好”，而是亚瑟一个发力，将他扑倒按在沙发上。紧接着亚瑟滚烫的身体覆了上来，并且双手拉住了他的手，扣在脑袋两侧。  
“啊————唔……”  
王耀措不及防地尖叫起来，却在下一秒被亚瑟结结实实地堵住了嘴唇。

说堵有些不太恰当。亚瑟几乎是用整个唇舌，将王耀的嘴唇含进嘴里舔弄。就着湿润的唾液亚瑟用舌尖打开王耀的嘴，然后把舌头挤了进去，找到他的舌头，热情又强硬地邀请他共舞起来。  
王耀被吻得七荤八素，唇齿间都是亚瑟的气味，亚瑟的鼻尖还在和他的相互摩擦。初夏的空气变得闷热，下午的阳光带着即将接近黄昏的感伤，将两人之间的暗流涌动照成胶片一般的昏黄。金发的少年身材修长，薄薄的肌理覆盖在他漂亮的骨骼上，如同雕塑一般美妙。他身下压制着另一副充满青涩气息的少年身体，对方的黑发披散在沙发靠背上，象牙色的长腿被他用身体横蛮地隔开，无力地搭在沙发两侧。不知是谁率先打破了搁在两人之间的障碍，他们不再是单方面的亲吻，而是忘情地拥吻着，交换灼热的呼吸和体温，唇舌相交发出滋滋的水声。

亚瑟霸道地扫过耀的上颚，用舌尖细细舔弄他的齿根，再绕道他的舌根搅动，逼的耀的嘴里分泌更多的津液。耀也用自己的嘴唇含住亚瑟的舌头，喉结阵阵滑动，处于本能地吮吸着。两人口液交换堆积越来越多，嘴角被沾得湿透，而后顺着王耀的侧脸流下，滑出一条清亮的水渍。

约一分钟之后，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。  
王耀的脸泛起情动的色泽，在亚瑟眼里，那景色美丽得宛如含苞欲放的玫瑰在雨后初次绽放。他伸手爱怜地将王耀额头的碎发抚去，在王耀欲语还休的无声询问中，轻柔地在他嘴角落下一个吻。  
“你怎么能问我够不够呢……”  
亚瑟直视着王耀的金瞳，十指陷入柔软的黑发里，觉得自己的心都被里面如同太阳般的温暖给融化成甜美的蜂蜜。  
“只要有你在，永远也不会够。”  
下一个吻落在王耀的眼皮上。他感受到王耀的睫毛如同羽翼扑棱了几下。真柔软啊。  
“单单是这样，我怎么会舒服……”

亚瑟深深叹了一口气，将自己埋入了王耀的肩颈。下一个滚烫的吻，烙在了王耀的锁骨上。

王耀在他的进攻下呜咽出声。亚瑟金色的脑袋摩擦着他的肩颈，细碎的热吻一个又一个印在自己脖子。他的下体被亚瑟肿胀的阴茎摩擦着，在相互乱蹭中也开始颤颤巍巍地抬头，顶端吐露出汁液。亚瑟的胸膛滚烫得像烧红的大理石，王耀胸前的小肉粒在这种肌肉之间相互爱抚中发胀变硬。王耀被突如其来的快感和情欲占据了大脑。他被亚瑟伺候挑逗得十分舒服，不但忘了推开，还身心难耐地搂住了亚瑟的脑袋，嘴里发出柔软的呻吟。

真棒……太棒了。耀的身体搂起来的感觉好柔软，好温暖，简直妙不可言。亚瑟的吻从耀的锁骨流连到他的前胸，将王耀的T恤往上一拉，伸出舌头来，直接舔舐起王耀已经挺立的乳尖，并用舌尖不停按动它，直到它变硬发红。王耀尖声抽气，一低头便看到了亚瑟逗弄他前胸的模样。

“亚瑟……够了！快够了！停下来！”王耀迷迷糊糊地想起，刚才他们看的那部GV，那个强壮的男人就是以这样的姿势，用舌头玩弄少年的前胸。片子里那演员叫的很是放荡，然而亲身体验后王耀不得不承认这样做真的很爽。他感觉到有什么东西已经偏离了正常的轨道，从方才亚瑟压着他亲吻，对他说那一番话开始。

不，不应该是那里，而是再往前一些。从亚瑟伸出手来，拉住要去厕所自慰的自己开始。

他一直装作不懂，亚瑟也一直转移话题。如今终于要戳破了。  
根本不是青春期的精力过剩所致，也不是单身少年性激素泛滥作祟。  
他们对彼此的身体有欲求。他们渴望触碰对方，拥抱对方。爱抚，亲吻，交换气息。  
更甚至是将自己的欲望和脆弱交到对方手中，相互交换体液，制造快感，在一次又一次的满足中，你中有我，我中有你。  
不再分离。

王耀的心酸酸涨涨的，感觉鼻子里都是液体，嗓子眼都要烧坏。他想说些什么，却只能本能地发出毫无意义的叫喊，以及阻止亚瑟的话来。  
可他一边喊着不要，却一边收紧了手臂抱住亚瑟，使他和自己的距离更窄。褪去表面的害羞和好强，他发现自己热爱着亚瑟的一切，渴求着他的靠近与亲昵。情不知所起，一往而深。也许是在很久以前，他们之间的气场已经没有人能够加入，也没有人能够拆散了。

亚瑟的手来到了他的身后，深情而缓慢地摩挲着他光滑的后背。而脑袋却从胸前滑到了王耀的小腹。濡湿的感觉从下腹传来，王耀看到亚瑟用手拉开了他的裤头往下扯，在他腾出手来阻止之前，亚瑟已经把他的裤子连带内裤全部脱下，扔在了一边。王耀的下体光溜溜地面对着亚瑟的脸，欲望不知羞耻地勃起，还差一点就要戳到亚瑟的脸上。

王耀看到他对着自己露出一个饱含情欲的笑。之后，亚瑟张开嘴，伸出舌头缠上了王耀的柱体，舔舐几下便将他的整个下体吞进了嘴里，轻轻吮吸起来。  
高热的触感和极度的羞耻感让王耀尖叫着剧烈挣扎起来。他手上用劲去推亚瑟的头，，也扭动起腰臀想要摆脱亚瑟的掌控，嘴里发出忽高忽低的叫喊。奈何亚瑟像是早就料到了一般，用手压住了他的两条大腿固定在沙发上。不知道为什么亚瑟觉得王耀的味道很好。他舔弄阴茎的动作也是细致又体贴。他细细舔过每一个部位，用自己的口液涂满整个茎身，再深深将王耀的顶端埋进自己的喉咙。刚才那个动作惹得王耀的下身一阵抽动，与口腔不一样的紧致逼的王耀差点在这前所未有的刺激下交待了出去。亚瑟也不好受，他第一次为别人口交，而且一下子吞咽到这样的深度，几乎是条件反射下的呕吐感，驱使他将王耀的整个阴茎从嘴里释放了出来。

刚才那一下子实在是超出了王耀的想象。亚瑟竟然在为自己……那是个什么词来着？Blow job？可是亚瑟为什么要做到这样的程度…… 明明不是他要自己帮他……

大腿上一轻，王耀发现亚瑟已经放开了压制他的双手。但王耀第一次产生了害怕的情绪。他对接下来的事情隐约有种不好的预感，觉得自己如果现在不跑，之后一定会躲不过。他定了定重心，挣扎着推开亚瑟靠近的身躯，拉开他俩的距离。

“耀，”亚瑟依旧是用刚才那种充斥着欲望却又柔情的眼神看着他，“跟我做吧。”  
“做……做什么？”直白又露骨的邀请，王耀的脑海里已经渐渐猜到了答案。  
金发的少年眯起了绿色眼珠，从鼻子里遁出无声的叹息。他将王耀推着自己的手擒住，放在唇边啄吻了几下，回答这个明知故问的小混蛋：  
“跟我做爱啊，笨蛋。”

王耀的脑海里”轰——”的一声，无数的想法、猜测，在一瞬间彻底炸开。  
“……为，为什么要做？我是说我们……”  
“嗯……你不想么？”  
亚瑟亲完了他的指尖，将一根手指含进嘴里又开始吮吸起来，还发出了色情的声音。好像根本不听王耀的提问，而是专心地挑逗着王耀，大有不达目的不罢休的气势。  
从王耀的角度看，亚瑟的表情简直就是和刚才他们看的GV里的演员一样，满脸情欲，眼神危险得要将他吞吃入腹。王耀缩卵了。  
“亚瑟，不做了！不做了！你放开我……你快去洗个澡吧。”快去洗个澡，冷静冷静。  
王耀挣扎起来，想逃。亚瑟却整个人像只八爪鱼一样抱住了他，脑袋枕在他胸膛上撒娇一样的磨蹭。  
“耀是笨蛋。”  
王耀听到亚瑟的小声咕哝。别说，不注意的话还真听不见。他心下浮起几分委屈，明明是你亚瑟柯克兰来对我上下其手，不让我走就算了，现在还来骂我是笨蛋？！王耀心里的委屈化作愤懑，由于不悦，他的呼吸都变得粗了几分。他快速调整了呼吸，紧了紧身上的肌肉，打算发力将亚瑟从他身上掀下去，然后好好的揍他一顿。

然而下一句话又将王耀打了回去。  
“我喜欢你，笨蛋。”  
亚瑟小声地说着，将整张脸埋进了王耀前胸，纯情的模样和刚刚简直判若两人。

轻轻的一句话就像羽毛一样，但是给王耀带来的震惊不小。  
亚瑟刚才说什么？说他喜欢我？  
亚瑟喜欢我。亚瑟喜欢我。亚瑟喜欢我。  
啊，亚瑟，他喜欢我……

王耀心里溢满不可名状的甜蜜与感伤。为了这一刻，他好像已经等待了很久。他如一个迷茫的旅人，在看不到尽头的道路上，追寻那个不知名的目标。一生太过漫长，他会遇到数不清的人和事，到底要多大的运气才能遇到这么一个人，在你发现自己喜欢他的那一刻，从他嘴里听到同样的爱意。

“阿瑟，抬起头来，”王耀尽量把声音放轻柔。“抬起头来，看着我。”  
“唔……我不要。”亚瑟把自己弄成鸵鸟状，就是不抬头。但一个轻飘飘的吻，庄重地落在他的发心。  
王耀带着浓浓的鼻音，小声哄着他：“阿瑟，别害羞。我也……喜欢你。”

我也喜欢你，你想要什么，你说就是了。不管对的错的，我都给你。我的爱给你，我的人也给你。  
亚瑟心底的种子因为这句话，破土而出，生根发芽。枝叶携带着新生的喜悦，攀爬上他的骨骼和神经，渗透他的血液，最终在心房开出小小的花。 

TBC.


	2. 青春期躁动 续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续。终于本垒。

他们自然而然、理所当然地接吻。法式热吻。一把无名的大火点燃两人的神经，勉强克制的情潮霎时决堤。先前的温柔和缓变得无比急作，唇齿缠绵间呼吸都是匆匆忙忙。他们唇舌相互啃咬，吮吸，粘腻着纠缠不清，亚瑟像是要榨干王耀肺腔中最后一点氧气般，扣着他的后脑不断深吻，待到王耀呜咽着挣扎才退出他的口腔。他盯着王耀发红的眼角，安慰地啄了一口他的嘴角。  
“我教你。”他说，眼里带上心满意足的笑意，“放松，你会舒服的。”  
?  
王耀剧烈咳嗽了几声才稍微缓过劲来，无力地垂着头大口喘息，被啃咬得红肿的嘴唇上还残存着尚未来得及吞下的津液，亮晶晶地像是清晨花瓣上的露水。  
?  
唇齿相依间，亚瑟让王耀半靠在自己身上，抚摸他的后背直到王耀紧绷的身子放松，这才放心揉捏起王耀紧实的大腿，同时还没有忘记脱掉王耀碍事的上衣。王耀半个身子都倚靠着亚瑟，只能随着他的动作顺从地抬起腿任由作怪的手一路下滑到后穴，轻柔慢捻地按压起穴口的褶皱。  
王耀长那么大还没有和谁如此亲密过，再度绷紧了身子不知如何应对。他不知道亚瑟下一步会做什么，只好全身发软地搂着亚瑟的脖颈，紧张地收缩后穴想要阻止亚瑟的手指。在亚瑟看来反而看起来像是在邀欢一般。直肠本就不是用来交合的地方，亚瑟干燥的手指一节节探入，在隐秘之处带起皮肉摩擦的感觉。身下酸胀的诡异感一步步蒸腾，让王耀皱紧了眉。  
“亚瑟……你要做什么……手指，快出去……”奋力挣开亚瑟又来覆盖在自己唇上的嘴，王耀一着急又有些结巴起来。  
亚瑟却是笑了，他把嘴唇凑过去在耀的耳边呵气：“耀，乖，放松些。你里面好热。”说着抽出半根手指，另一指却又捻着穴口的肌理，摩挲了几下转动着钻了进去。  
狭小逼仄的甬道初经人事，一接触到外物就收紧着要将他推出去。亚瑟的指尖在入口处打转，恶作剧一样将那里的皱褶一点点地抚平，然后再不轻不重地戳刺那个小口。在他耐心的逗弄下，穴口终于放松了不少。  
然后他怀里的人却没有那么舒服了。强烈的羞耻心和对未知的恐惧让王耀紧张，在亚瑟怀里不断扭动。下身的胀痛使他难以忍受，从未被自下而上进入的肠道本能地排斥外物的入侵，但是又抵不过亚瑟锲而不舍的进攻。亚瑟触摸到王耀内里的炽热和紧致，光是想象待会进入后的感觉，都让他下体膨胀到发痛。  
?  
人类所有本能中，性行为与生俱来，几乎可以无师自通。就算亚瑟从来没有在谁的身上实践过，但是光评他之前广泛涉猎的所谓“理论知识”，都能依葫芦画瓢地在王耀的身上进行开垦的初始工作。他喉咙干渴无比，低下头去想汲取王耀嘴角的水光，却被王耀一个侧头躲开，只得让唇落在耳垂上。  
于是他顺势含住了王耀的耳垂，重重一吸，从王耀嘴里逼出一声惊喘。  
“你喜欢什么？橄榄精油？还是玫瑰……不喜欢香味的话，用婴儿油？”  
“……嗯？”王耀喘息着支支吾吾，不知所问。  
“嗯……？那我帮你挑就好了。”  
亚瑟松开挑逗王耀的手，停下了动作。王耀眼神迷离地看向他，无声询问。那眼神在亚瑟眼里及其勾人，让他恨不得将王耀一口吞下。沙发阵地太小，不便亚瑟的发挥，于是将王耀整个人拦腰抱起，三步并两步走到阿尔的床边，再将他放下来。  
王耀并不重，然而也不轻。亚瑟喘着气将他放下后，自上而下地凝视了他片刻。王耀情动的样子可口又可爱，温润的金眸和泛红的眼角无声与他四目相对，悄无声息地诱惑他。亚瑟俯下身，又与他唇舌交缠了片刻，直至分开时两人的嘴角扯出暧昧不堪的银丝。  
“等我一下。”  
明明是不到一分钟的时间，亚瑟却觉得过了一个小时那么久。对此刻的他而言，他的视线、他的手掌、他的嘴唇一秒钟都不想离开王耀。亚瑟从浴室里拿了母亲平时用的橄榄精油，走进卧室就看到刚才被自己扒光的王耀躺在床上不明所以地扭动着。亚瑟强忍着将他直接按倒在床上直接提枪上阵的欲望，走过去覆上王耀的身体，双手撑在他脑袋两侧。  
王耀抬起眼，正好对上亚瑟不怀好意的眼神。亚瑟改成了单手侧躺在他身旁的姿势，一只手将刚才拿到的橄榄精油在王耀眼前晃了晃。  
王耀眨巴眨巴眼睛：“这是要干什么？”  
亚瑟邪笑：“给你用的。”  
一边哄着王耀，他一边伸出一条腿挤入对方腿间，将身子拱了过去。他们的性器再度摩擦到了一起。由于兴奋，渗出的体液相互乱蹭，弄得到处都是。亚瑟觉得舒服极了。可他还是想继续挑逗一下王耀，仗着自己“知识”丰富。  
?  
“给我用？……怎么用？”王耀眼下十分难受，他不知道怎么办。亚瑟对他摸也摸了，舔也舔了，他又不像女性有那样的结构，难道他要给亚瑟舔回去？想到这里王耀有些慌。  
“我又没有……”  
“不不，”亚瑟打断王耀的话，“你有屁股后面的小洞给我用啊，宝贝。”  
“什么屁股后面的……！”  
露骨的话语让王耀烧红了脸。敢情那是……王耀心里除了震惊几乎没有别的情绪。他总算明白了，亚瑟方才抱着自己又是摸又是捅的，是打算把自己的那里当做女人的阴道来用。这怎么可以————！！！！  
他脑海里浮起AV里男人粗大的阴茎在女人阴道里拔拔插插的画面，依稀还记得女人的入口被撑开到很大，脸上的表情看不出是痛苦还是欢愉。他简单地代入了一下自己，突然觉得下身一紧，瞬间不想继续下去了。  
“——为什么不是你的屁股被我……”  
?  
亚瑟没等他说完话，又扑倒他身上乱蹭起来，湿热急促的鼻息四处乱撒。他恶意地用炙热粗硬的下身顶了一下王耀的胯间，那分量让王耀倒吸一口凉气，反抗的话语也尽数吞了下去。亚瑟看到王耀的服软，继续用手脚禁锢住王耀的四肢。他看到王耀不断变红又变白的脸色，心想自己会不会做的太过了。  
然而他下身的欲望积累在那里，几欲喷薄而出，这里不仅仅是想要找个湿热的小洞钻进去的欲望，更多是的对王耀的欲望。  
渴求他，靠近他，闯入他，征服他。  
于是亚瑟将他因为情欲而变得深绿的眸子对上王耀的琥珀色瞳仁，那里面的强势让王耀觉得陌生又兴奋。  
?  
“你问为什么，因为我想拥有你，想主导你，所以是我干你。”  
说完，他用膝盖顶起王耀一条白皙细长的腿，那腿上的妥帖的肌肉微微收缩。王耀在这样的动作下露出了半个白嫩的臀丘，以及下身那个即将被大大撑开的入口。  
亚瑟的裤子早已扔到了一边，他此刻下身也是全裸，和王耀可算是坦诚相见了。他开始用自己发硬的阴茎在王耀的会阴磨蹭，时不时掠过那个紧闭的穴口，引起了身下人一阵颤栗。  
这番举动幼稚无聊，却也十分有效。王耀看懂了他另一句潜台词——笨蛋，我的家伙可比你大多了。  
这样情色十足的身体接触下，王耀再度勃起了，他可耻地觉得自己很爽，还隐隐地期待亚瑟下一步的动作。完了，这回自己真的是要在搅基的道路上一去不复返了。  
?  
王耀眼看着自己身上那个流氓一样的金毛换成了跪坐的姿势，将他的两条腿大大分开后盘上了对方精瘦的窄腰。因为这个动作，王耀的下身出现了轻微的悬空。亚瑟硬挺的阴茎抵着王耀翘起来的小东西，两者的差距让王耀别过脸表示难堪。亚瑟几个简单的动作便把上身的T恤衫脱下来甩到一边，上身肌肉流畅的线条隐藏着不可忽视的爆发力。他不知道什么时候已经倒了满手的橄榄精油，滑腻的手指伸向王耀毫无防备的后庭，毫无章法地开始涂抹，并在王耀的后穴口慢慢划圈挑逗。  
?  
轻柔慢捻下王耀舒服得直哼哼。括约肌被亚瑟一点点抚平和放松，轻微的痒意被无限放大。那是王耀从来没有体验过的感觉，酥麻的快意和胀痛一起钻进他的脑海。他感觉到下身的穴口在亚瑟的挑逗之下，渐渐违背了自己本身的意愿，向入侵者敞开表示欢迎的怀抱。亚瑟另一只手也没有闲着，他攀上王耀光滑的前胸，开始捏弄那两颗粉色的蓓蕾，还坏心眼地用拇指和十指搓弄起乳尖来。快感实在过于强烈，王耀不知道是因为受不了这种高超的技巧，还是纯粹受不了做这件事的人是亚瑟。总之乳尖被玩弄的快感让他惊呼起来，呻吟也随之溢出。  
“啊！呜……亚瑟你……你、放手！好难受……”王耀伸手想推开亚瑟在自己胸前为非作歹的爪子，却被亚瑟一个狠捏之下，双手被卸了力气一般只能软绵绵地搭在两侧。  
?  
手指正在不紧不慢地开拓后穴的亚瑟，可以清楚地感觉到，在他刚刚用力一捏的瞬间，王耀的身体瞬间紧绷，火热的后穴也随之绞紧了他的手指。他的手指已经整根没入了甬道，穴肉热情又青涩地吮吸着他，被他手指上的精油沾染得滑腻湿润。亚瑟把深深埋入的指尖快速拨动起王耀甬道深处的嫩肉，很快听到王耀的呻吟瞬间拔高了几度。  
?  
“啊！啊——?死眉毛——！你在里面乱动什么！停下！”王耀几个断断续续的吸气声之后，又恢复了甜腻的哼哼。亚瑟将手指拔出几节，拉开已经泛红的穴口，将第二根手指毫不犹豫地探入。  
?  
“啧啧，宝贝，你很喜欢嘛。看来以后可以经常玩这个。”  
?  
亚瑟两指在王耀的下体规律地抽插起来，不快也不慢。指尖薄薄的指茧摩擦过甬道，每次都可以引起一阵火花。在快感的刺激下，胀痛逐渐变小，难以形容的饱胀感随着一阵阵电流窜起，慢慢盖过了那些之前让他痛苦的感受。王耀不知不觉中扭着屁股迎合亚瑟的抽插，他的甬道也在亚瑟指尖的抽插和按摩中适应了被入侵的状态，甚至还自顾自地蠕动起来，分泌起湿滑的液体，一收一缩回应亚瑟的挑逗。  
亚瑟也没有冷落他前胸的两点。在他发现偶尔得用力捏弄乳尖，或是用指头将乳尖往下按动的时候，王耀的呻吟就会变得更加动听几分，后穴也更加饥渴地吞进他的手指。肠液和之前的精油混合在一起，在闷热的空气里蒸发出奇特又甜腻的香气。亚瑟盯着王耀通红的脸，将他此刻的每一个表情都牢牢记下，他继续着手上的开拓工作，而将玩弄王耀乳尖的手移到了王耀翘起的性器上，捉住那个红肿哭泣的小东西套弄起来。  
?  
王耀扭动的幅度更大了。他双腿发抖到处乱蹬，好像要挣脱亚瑟的禁锢，却被亚瑟曲起双腿一个巧劲牢牢压住，这下王耀的下半身几乎全部失守。他双腿大开、毫无防备地躺在亚瑟身下，发红的分身被亚瑟掌握在手里时快时慢地揉捏，后穴里还噗呲噗呲地吞吐着亚瑟不断进出的三根手指——啊，没错，为了能够尽快吃掉送到嘴边的肉，亚瑟的效率非常高，他已经不是单纯地抽插手指了，还故意在抽插中时不时曲起指尖，轻轻挠着王耀充分润滑的肠道，有时还用带着茧子的指尖按压，或是用指甲轻轻骚挠。  
“啊啊，亚瑟……别玩了……嗯……好奇怪，好难受……”  
“……耀……宝贝……这不是难受，这是舒服……你看你舒服得咬着我的手不放呢……”  
亚瑟毫无廉耻的回答让王耀的羞耻心又刷新了几个level。在他极有技巧的戳弄之下，王耀的被刺激得不断发出呻吟，或者浑身一阵哆嗦，试图夹紧大腿摆脱这过于强烈的性快感。亚瑟的征服欲得到极大的满足，他加大了禁锢王耀双腿的力气，抽出了手指，在王耀差异的眼神里俯下身子来，引诱他：

“张开嘴，舌头伸出来。”  
“唔……”  
迷迷糊糊伸出舌头的那一刻，王耀感觉到自己被亚瑟高热的唇舌吻住。亚瑟主动热情地用舌尖抵住他的，舔弄一阵后将他的整条舌头勾起，吸进嘴里相互摩擦，细细啃咬起来。和刚才他们互表心意后的法式热吻不一样的是，亚瑟的吻温暖强势，又霸道色情，不但光是挑逗他的舌头，还顺势扫荡了一遍他的牙龈和舌根，有一种将他生吞活剥的气势。王耀的舌头被亚瑟吮咬得酥麻难忍，嘴唇也因为充血变得艳红，嘴里承载不住的津液顺着他口角的细缝流出来。由于缺氧，他的反射神经已经被折腾得迟钝不堪。当他以为亚瑟就这样吻下去直到他呼吸不过来时，下身突如其来的异物入侵感让他找回了现实。  
?  
好痛！感觉什么滚烫又粗硬的东西的巨大头部猛然戳了进来。王耀马上明白了那是什么，可他的嘴唇还被亚瑟吞吸着，他的阴茎还被亚瑟捏在手心里，下身动弹不得。恍惚间，亚瑟阴茎的龟头已经挤入了后穴中，穴口被大幅度撑开，泛着水光的边缘可怜兮兮地紧绷着，宣告着主人的紧张。王耀下身酸胀难忍，他下意识地收紧后穴，想要将亚瑟的分身往外推挤。  
?  
感受到王耀的穴口不断开合吮吸自己的顶端，亚瑟舒服得头皮发麻。他忍了那么久，终于完成了最起码的前戏和润滑，让王耀乖乖躺在自己身下，双腿大开地容纳他的入侵。亚瑟自己也是第一次，至于为什么会懂得那么多，只能推给腐国属性在作怪了。他明白男人的后面和女人不一样，必须要做足了润滑进去才能不伤害到彼此。他也想看王耀因为自己的动作而疯狂的样子，于是他扭了扭腰，将分身往外面抽出了一些，再加大力气，一口气往里顶入了半根。  
?  
“……！啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“嘶——啊……真棒……好紧啊”  
亚瑟心满意足地感叹，王耀却难受到要发疯。他不知道为何之前的酥麻痛快，都在此刻化成了难忍的疼痛。他觉得自己的下体活生生像是被一把利刃从内部剖开，紧闭的肠道皱褶被硬物撑平，丰富的神经每一根都在传达着他的疼痛。王耀瞬间脸色发白，他像一滩水一样软在那里无法动弹，想逃跑又挣脱不开。本来地被亚瑟压在身下绵软无力的双腿，又因此而颤抖起来。没能适应亚瑟突如其来的大幅度挺近，王耀的后穴开始本能地绞动，终于把还沉浸在占有了王耀处子之身中的亚瑟咬得发痛。  
?  
亚瑟心头一阵火，他狠狠拍了一把王耀大腿：“小坏蛋！咬那么紧干什么！想夹得我早泄是不是！”说完立刻拉开了王耀两腿，弯折起来往上推成了M字型，王耀可怜兮兮的下身就彻底暴露在了亚瑟眼前。  
这一巴掌拍得王耀浑身一抽，他后穴疼痛难忍，动弹不得。眼前的亚瑟又精虫上脑一样毫不温柔。Mother?fucker！亚瑟这混蛋！他内心委屈到气急，却又忍着不肯掉泪，只好红着眼睛瞪着亚瑟，咬紧了嘴唇一声不吭。  
王耀这幅样子把亚瑟的理智拉了回来。他才意识到是自己太过粗鲁，弄疼了王耀。他急急忙忙的拔出自己已经插入一半的分身，慌乱地安抚起王耀来。  
?  
“对，对不起耀！你别哭，别哭……我不是故意的……我只是太舒服了，太舒服了就…忍不住了。对不起！对不起我们不做了，不做了……”  
“……混蛋亚瑟。我没有哭。”  
“……诶？”  
也许是眼前的人手忙脚乱、语无伦次地道歉的样子取悦了王耀，又或是他们心意相通。王耀看着他，能够感受到这个长年以来口是心非的大傲娇，眼下难得的坦诚下的真挚。亚瑟涨红了脸，刚才的那些压倒性的气势顷刻间荡然无存。王耀打量着他眼中的歉意，心想着这家伙和我一样都是第一次，大概也是舒服到了才那么不管不顾的吧。撸的时候技巧那么好，没想到插入的时候自制力那么差啊。还是原谅他吧。以后他真的早泄了怎么办。王耀这样想着，心里升腾起恋爱专属的粉色泡泡。  
结果下一刻，王耀的粉色泡泡就被戳破了。  
?  
亚瑟又重新凑了上来，将自己的分身顶端靠近王耀的穴口，一戳一戳地磨蹭起来。  
“那可不可以让我再进去？”  
他低声求着王耀，做出可怜巴巴的眼神活像一只犯错了的金毛犬在祈求主人的原谅。亚瑟·柯克兰居然学会了卖萌！不过王耀也知道，自己下一刻可能会被这个家伙吃得连渣都不剩。但他还能说什么好？说你亚瑟柯克兰真是人渣，老子把你当兄弟你却想上我？虽然这是事实，不过事到如今王耀也承认自己也想和亚瑟深入交流了。都已经做到了这个地步，再说做兄弟是不可能了。  
?  
“死眉毛你给我小心点，不然下次我来干你试试看。”  
真是……特赦令啊。  
?  
亚瑟再度扑倒了耀，不同的是这次他满心欢喜。对于此刻的柯克兰同学而言，有什么比被打断的性爱得到了王耀的再度许可更令人开心呢？他再度倾身压上王耀刚刚放松好的身体，顶起他的双腿，一只手探到王耀胯间继续揉捏他深红的茎身，另一只手扶住了自己忍耐得越发坚挺的性器，抵着王耀的微微张开的后穴口再度戳刺起来。这次为了不让王耀产生痛苦和反感，他特地用龟头在穴口一边小幅度地画圈，一边向里挺近。  
?  
王耀感觉到自己身下的小口由于亚瑟的触碰也开始渗出液体，他肠道深处也渐渐泛起了空虚感，对被填满的欲望慢慢升腾起来。亚瑟比刚才要耐心多了，一边试探着他的承受能力，一边一点点地加大力度将坚挺的分身送进他的后穴里。亚瑟的进入带着钝痛和被填满的愉悦，一起涌入了王耀的身体里，一路上可谓一鼓作气毫无阻挡。待到亚瑟的阴茎只有一小节留在外面时，他空出套弄王耀分身的手，双手一起托起了王耀纤细的腰肢，将他的双腿搭上肩膀，在王耀惊讶于突然改变的体位中，一个动作将余下的部分深深埋入王耀体内。  
?  
此时一声清脆的皮肉相接的啪声响起，两人听到后都难耐地呻吟起来。  
?  
终于上了本垒，亚瑟抑制着内心和下身的兴奋，开始尝试着最基本的抽动。他慢慢退出半根，再缓缓顶入一小段，一点点摩挲着王耀高热又敏感的内壁。  
王耀在这有技巧的律动中羞红了脸。不知道是因为自己被亚瑟像对待女人一样压在身下肏干，还是纯粹因为这过程中慢慢生出了爽。他羞耻得厉害，脸颊因为难以自制的高涨情欲而透出绯红，汗水和泪水也打湿了他漂亮的眉眼，在亚瑟的眼里是可怜又动人。在亚瑟逐渐加快的抽插中，他身下的疼痛越来越小，而舒服越来越多。他的臀瓣被亚瑟结实的小腹撞击地轻响，每一次抽插都能引发出新的快感，像电流一样窜过他的脊椎，让他的肩背为之颤栗。陌生的麻痒爬上四肢，王耀感到骨头深处烧着一把火，而自己在这热度下化成了一滩水，腰身被亚瑟撞击得酸胀无力，阴茎更是可怜巴巴地挺在空气里，期待更多的爱抚。  
如果一开始还有疼痛在，而现在在亚瑟变换了角度的戳刺之下，就完全没了疼痛，只剩下舒服了。  
“唔，嗯嗯……亚瑟，唔、啊啊……慢一点，好快……啊啊……”  
亚瑟听到身下人的求饶，丝毫没有理会他，还是保持着刚才的速度继续进攻王耀敏感的内壁。他时不时扭动腰肢四处戳刺几下，寻找着王耀那个让他彻底放开的小点。终于在划过某一处的时候，王耀的腰身无法控制地突然弹起来，大腿也随之抖动，还伴随着内里的猛烈收缩。  
“哈、哈……耀……你好热，好舒服……”  
?  
就是这了。  
?  
“藏得好深，不好好找还真的发现不了……宝贝你真可爱。”  
亚瑟低下头和王耀交换了一个深吻，这一下王耀又被自己的口水给呛到，小声咳了起来。亚瑟扶住了他的腰调整位置，转而开始调转方向，不断进攻那个让耀兴奋的小点。  
?  
“啊啊！亚瑟！停，停下！啊、啊！唔……”前列腺被不断刺激，王耀几乎要崩溃在床上。他的身子不可抑制地剧烈颤抖起来，后穴还吞吐着亚瑟的巨大，前头的茎身也处在了濒临爆发的边缘，正在不断吐出淫液。亚瑟半跪着挺动自己有力的腰肢，每一次都对着王耀的前列腺戳刺，然而力度却控制在王耀能够接受的范围之内。一时间王耀的呻吟声，都被撞破成了断断续续的抽吸和高亢的尖叫。  
亚瑟靠着意志力忍耐住了王耀后穴一阵阵收缩，他深吸一口气放缓抽送的速度，改为用足腰力朝王耀敏感那处顶去，之后也不急着抽出，而压着敏感的前列腺用力碾压磨蹭。王耀的呻吟直接带上了哭腔，浓浓的鼻音惹人怜惜。搭着亚瑟肩膀的白皙双腿也因此一软，掉落到亚瑟身体两侧，又任由这个占有他的人腾出手来捞起，缠绕在亚瑟的后腰上。  
?  
亚瑟浑身都是由于激烈运动沁出的汗液，他不知疲倦地耸动着自己的腰，一次又一次在王耀的体内驰骋，以求那火热窄小的后穴能够将他的胀大的欲火彻底磨灭。他将王耀的腰肢掐出一片暗红的指印，王耀的屁股也被他撞击得发红，交合之处更是泛滥不堪。看着这个心心念念的人在自己身下难耐地喘息、辗转，感受他已经被捅弄得湿软的肠道不由自主地吞吸和蠕动。亚瑟被王耀夹得头皮发麻，欲望被他撩拨得几乎要爆发。渐渐地技巧性抽插不知何时变成了原始的横冲直撞，亚瑟咬着牙，沉默有力地一次次将自己的分身深深埋入，之前的那一点点想要玩弄王耀的心态都消失得一干二净。似乎要破开这个之前未曾被进入的甬道，长驱直入，将自己的印记留在最深处。  
一时间他的占有欲在性欲中发作起来，他松开掐着王耀腰肢的手，直接拉开王耀紧紧抓着床单的双手，牢牢将它们固定在网银脑袋两侧。亚瑟动了几下用膝盖顶起王耀的腰，使得他们直接结合得更为深入，这样王耀的后穴几乎将亚瑟的分身都含进去了。他以一种用全身钳制住王耀的姿态，兴奋而高速地抽插自己的性器，每一次都带出新鲜的肠液和泛红的嫩肉。  
王耀在亚瑟锲而不舍的猛烈攻势下话也说不出来，嘴里只能发出急促的喘息和尖叫。他的性器由于后方的强烈快感，早已无须爱抚就已经翘得直直地，淌下大量的液体。不一会儿就沾满下体，流进股缝，在入口处与肠液回合在一起。他盯着亚瑟凝聚着深沉欲望的绿眼睛，大脑被撞击得一片空白，放肆得地摆动腰部，一切完全出自本能。突然，王耀拔高了嗓音呻吟起来，在浑身一阵痉挛之后，他迎来了久违的高潮，性器抽搐着射出了一股股精液，全部洒落在他平坦的小腹上。

甬道里的蠕动加剧，亚瑟只感觉到一股吸力向他袭来，细嫩的皱褶狠狠挤压他濒临爆发的性器，王耀体内惊人的热度也快将他融化。他感到小腹开始不断的抽搐、紧缩，性器肿胀不堪。他再也忍耐不住，只得将自己再一次塞入王耀后穴深处，猛力弓起腰，对着刚才猛力戳刺的地方喷出自己的精液。

亚瑟射完之后，脑海中出现了暂时的思维空白。他还保持着钳制住王耀的姿势，双腿顶着王耀的膝窝，下体还插在王耀后穴中没有退出来。他才发泄完，不想那么快脱离这个温柔乡。也许这个词用的有些不恰当，然而对亚瑟来说，没有什么比刚才的事情更美妙了。  
当然，在那之后亚瑟有没有在王耀的各种咒骂声中，仗着体格的优势，又拉着王耀换了个姿势来了一发，就不重要了。

直到他们在阿尔那张宽大的双人床上折腾完毕，时针早已走过了一格。王耀已经浑身酸软，连抬起一根手指头的力气都懒得出。他身上布满亚瑟辉煌的战绩，腹部的粘稠白液更是可观，不知道其中又有多少是亚瑟的，多少又是自己的。他侧卧在亚瑟怀里，任亚瑟的双手在自己身上游弋，一边眨巴眼睛一边深深换气，觉得自己就像曾经看过的曹雪芹小说里那个肺痨晚期的林妹妹。不一样的是，他是被人类由于性激素影响而产生的荒唐行为给害的。  
从某些程度上来说也可以算是自作自受？

亚瑟搂着他，吻着他的后颈，满意地嗅到王耀的身上沾满了自己的气味。平时有洁癖的他，此时破天荒地不想去洗澡，而是希望这一刻长一点，长一点，再长一点。

所以，他在王耀终于受不了他胡作非为的手而转过头的时候，抛弃了一直秉承的傲娇，哦不，绅士风度。他长那么大以来，第一次认可了弗朗西斯的恋爱方式。  
他深情款款地对着王耀笑了起来，看着他微恼的漂亮金眸，说：  
“耀，你们有句话叫生米煮成熟饭——所以说，我们交往吧。”  
?  
像是按下了暂停键，王耀即将说出口的话连同他的动作一起，瞬间凝固在了空气中。  
亚瑟突然又想起了阿尔的那句名言，于是又追加了一句：  
?  
“反对意见一概不接受哦。”  
?  
下一刻，他就后悔了。因为王耀忍不住，笑了。  
亚瑟突然觉得自己蠢爆了。他后悔了。  
?  
在静谧流动的空气中，在夕阳燥热的余晖里，两人不知什么时候传出亲密无间的低语。这份相依也许还会持续到很久以后吧。不过那是后话了。  
不过好像还是忘了什么呢。亚瑟和王耀在他们不知道第N个接吻中，迷迷糊糊地想起来。  
——————————————  
果然还是忘了什么！！！！  
虽然交了男朋友，然而仍然周一在早自习上苦逼抄亚瑟数学作业的王耀泪如雨下。不过好在，以后他应该不会担心作业的事情了吧。  
?  
亚瑟在享用完王耀为他专程准备的爱心早饭后，打开手机刷了一下社交软件，发现他的朋友圈掀起了不小的风浪。  
“Noooooooo为什么基尔前辈你给Hero的资源全部都是GV！Hero的眼睛要瞎了！Hero要看巨乳美少女和人妻姐姐——！@本大爷天下第一帅?” ?转发（233）评论（233）赞（250）  
“小英雄不要怪大爷！我们都被伊莎这个可恶的女人欺骗了！@Eliz_今天催稿了么?你有本事发摸鱼，你有本事接电话啊！别躲那里不出声我知道你在线！” ?转发（233）评论（233）赞（666）  
?  
亚瑟看完后觉得，自己也许该对他俩表示一下感谢？要不做点司康饼送过去好了，他们会喜欢的。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 好不容易搬运过来。老文了，懒得修改。就保持着我多年前的文风和气质吧哈哈哈！


End file.
